conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron Quinn
| committees = | portfolio = | religion = Atheism | awards = | blank1 = | data1 = | blank2 = | data2 = | blank3 = | data3 = | blank4 = | data4 = | blank5 = | data5 = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = www.aaronquinn.jn | nickname = | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = | unit = | commands = | battles = | mawards = | military_blank1 = | military_data1 = | military_blank2 = | military_data2 = | military_blank3 = | military_data3 = | military_blank4 = | military_data4 = | military_blank5 = | military_data5 = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | footnotes = }} Aaron Jeremy Quinn (born 9 September 4055) is a Junoian politician who is currently serving as the President of Juno and the Leader of the Social Democratic Party. He is currently serving his second term at the presidency as he previously served from 4085 to 4089. Quinn was born in Greater Hadronia to a poor working class family. His father was a shoe maker and his mother worked as a weaver at local factories. Quinn achieved excellent grades at school and was offered a place at St. Benedicts Academy. Quinn qualified for university when he was only 15 and left for college. He went to study theoretical physics at the Hadronian Institute of Physical Sciences. He dropped out of school to pursue a career in politics. Quinn was elected a year after he dropped out of school and rose quickly through the ranks of the Social Democratic Party. He reformed the party into a young and dynamic party. His party won the next election but only stayed an entire term. Their government was ousted by a vote of no confidence. Quinn lost the election mainly due to a higher turnout of the older population who are generally more conservative and right wing. Quinn was highly critical of the opposition decision to post a motion of no confidence and said it destroyed the democratic system. Quinns party stayed in the shadow of politics for a number of years. Quinn led his party to victory again with a shock result at the 4106 election. His party were not the favourites and many believed the Federal Republican Party would win. Quinns policies at the helm of the government have seen massive social welfare packages. Quinn proposed entirely scrapping the health service with a new free health agency. This idea failed to form before he lost power. Quinns government have also gave significant funding to research into galactic travel. Quinns love of science has been attributed to this and he set up the Interstellar Transportational Research Lab. Quinn is currently married to Lainey Quinn. Lainey Quinn serves as a professor of computer science at Daendroec Central University and is also the President of the Social Democratic Womens Association. Quinn also has 4 children: Maria, Derek, Sean and Ultan. Early life and education meeting.]] Early political career First presidency Opposition Second presidency Election In mid 4106 the housing industry across Aloria crashed in one of the largest financial meltdowns in history. Major banks within Juno had large investments in realty and due to the loss of money began to demand money back from their debtors. Overnight 3 smaller banks went bust and applied for bankruptcy. Soon other banks went bust most notably, Smith Brothers, who were a major banking group for generations. This crash was worsened as more and more debtors defaulted on their loans and soon the economy was in tatters. Karl Mainet in a bid to keep the economy afloat passed an emergency budget. This budget gave over $23 billion to the banks to get them back on their feet. This wildly angered the other political parties in the government. Quinn along with all the other parties and some defective Conservative politicians formed a large enough majority to force a bill through. Mainet was forced to call an election and on the 13 May 4106, he announced on national television an election would take place on the 9 June 4106. Mainet also announced he would run in the election but would step down as both Leader of the Conservative Party and President of Juno. Quinn already had a large amount of seats in parliament and intended to increase that number. A majority government seemed unlikely but Quinn rallied his supporters. Going into the election the SDP looked to be the second favourites. The republicans were hinted to win the election. Other polls showed the SDP far ahead and they accredited this to the party being at the helm of the motion of no confidence. Exit polls began to reveal that the SDP were likely to be in government. After the voting ended at 10 pm on the 8 June the voting boxes were taken away to count centers. Within the first 3 hours the SDP had won half of its seats back. By morning they had regained all their seats only. Quinn won his constituency by the largest majority with 68.5% first preference vote. The counting ended in Yukuto City South after 8 recounts the Conservative politician, Kayleigh Ward won by only a majority of 102 votes. It soon emerged that the Conservative party had lost over 1,000 seats. The largest seat swing in voting history. Mainet was called to give up his seat though he had already lost his. Quinn announced at his count center that the election was a "victory for social democracy" and that he would "lead the country right this time". Quinn announced his intentions to form a government but this was seen by many analysts to be one of the most complicated elections in Junoian history. Government negotiations Quinn announced that he had entered talks with the Liberal Party before the election to discuss a possible government. The Liberal Party leader, John Bercow, confirmed this and said he was looking forward to working with Quinn. Quinn called on the Socialist Party to join with him in government but at first they refused. Quinn entered short talks with the Green Party and announced that the Green Party had decided to form a government with him as long as larger money was funded into green energy schemes. On the 12 June 4106, the Socialist Party announced they had come to an agreement with the SDP over joining government. There was a mixed reception to this partnership. The Communist Party called the move one of the "most disloyal acts against socialism in modern times". The Conservative Party believed "socialists were unfit to lead the country". Quinn now fell 36 seats short of a majority. He offered the Razgriz Independence Party a confidence and supply deal and promised more autonomy to the region. Quinn made the bold decision of promising a independence referendum after the next election. On the 15 June 4106, Quinn formally opened the parliament and president nominations took place. Quinn was elected in the presidential election with a large majority. Quinn nominated Miley Uurs as the Speaker of the House. Uurs was a member of the Green Party though she was defeated. This was due to the fact the Liberal Party decided to abstain from the vote and this allowed the opposition to elect James Kerk as Speaker. Kerk was a member of the Federal Republican Party. Cabinet decisions Quinn announced on the same day the positions for the Chief Officers to the State. He appointed John Bercow as Vice President of Juno, Dermot Lee of the Liberals was appointed to the office of Minister for Home Affairs, Corey Tarkin of the Green Party was appointed to the office of Minister for Foreign Affairs and Paschal Pichon of the SDP was appointed to the office of Minister for the Treasury. Other major appointments were of Gerry Hutch and Christine Kinahan of the Socialist Party. Hutch was appointed to the office of Minister for Law Reform and Equality and Kinahan was appointed to the office of Minister for Social Welfare. In a unsuspected move, Frences Kilraine of the Razgriz Independence Party, was appointed to the office of Minister of Regional Affairs and Relations. Many cited this as a move to strengthen the confidence and supply agreement. Healthcare reform , Rochelle O'Neill, announcing the new Healthcare Reinvention Act.]] One of Political views Personal life